Révélations intimes
by Glasgow
Summary: Des révélations sur le passé de Holmes aident Watson à le comprendre davantage, mais la situation n'est pas simple pour autant. Holmes/Watson.


Rien de bien gai cette fois j'en ai peur, c'était néanmoins une histoire qui me tenait à coeur depuis un petit moment. A vous de me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

S'asseyant au bord du lit, Watson vérifia un fois de plus le pouls d'un Holmes toujours inconscient. Il s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement en constatant que les pulsations étaient plus fortes et régulières que les fois précédentes, puis passa une serviette humide sur le front moite de son patient. Enfin satisfait, il regagna le fauteuil qu'il avait pris soin d'approcher du lit au début de sa veille et se plongea dans la contemplation de sa malle, ce qu'il avait fait une bonne partie de la soirée, comme s'il espérait trouver dans cette occupation la force de mener à bien son projet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était à deux doigts de quitter Baker Street avant de finalement changer lâchement d'avis. Mais à cet instant ses griefs à l'égard de son compagnon étaient tels qu'il estimait ne plus avoir le droit de reculer, aussi bien pour Holmes que pour lui-même.

La veille dura encore deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le détective ne parvienne à ouvrir des yeux hagards.

« - Watson ? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis là, s'empressa de répondre l'interpellé en revenant s'installer près de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Holmes en cherchant spontanément la main de son ami. »

Un instant Watson fut tenté de lui refuser ce contact, mais puisque la conversation à venir s'annonçait difficile il estima cruel de faire l'impasse sur cette marque de tendresse, peut-être la dernière.

« - Eh bien vous m'avez fichu une belle frousse, dit-il simplement.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir des derniers évènements. »

Un sourire fatigué naquit sur les lèvres du médecin. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant, mais les images de l'incident passaient sans fin dans son esprit.

Rentrant de son habituelle journée de travail, il avait été étonné de ne pas trouver son compagnon occupé à l'attendre dans leur salon comme à son habitude. Pas inquiet outre mesure pour autant, il avait interrogé Mrs. Hudson, qui lui avait confirmé que Holmes n'avait pas quitté la maison. Alors il s'était rendu dans la chambre de son ami et avait poussé un cri d'effroi devant le spectacle qu'il avait découvert. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin s'en faut, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile. Se forçant au calme, conscient que la panique ne les aiderait ni l'un ni l'autre, il s'était agenouillé auprès du corps inerte de Holmes, qui gisait à même le sol au beau milieu de la pièce. Rassuré d'entendre sa respiration laborieuse alors qu'il avait craint un instant le pire, il s'était mis au travail.

« - J'ai eu peur Holmes, insista-t-il. »

Le détective lui lança un regard contrit mais ne dit rien. Comment aurait-il pu s'excuser d'ailleurs ? Avec l'expérience il avait le bon sens de ne plus essayer. Au lieu de cela il se contenta d'un sourire mal assuré avant de détourner les yeux. Il remarqua alors la malle de son compagnon.

« - John ? interrogea-t-il. »

L'interpellé, qui avait suivi son regard, se sentait soudain bien peu sûr de lui. Il ne réagit donc pas, cherchant encore au fond de lui ce courage qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut.

« - John ? répéta Holmes d'une voix cette fois légèrement chevrotante. »

En d'autres temps, ce détail aurait réjoui le jeune médecin, mais dans ce contexte il ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise encore. Ce potentiel départ il y songeait pour son propre bien, pour autant il n'entendait pas faire souffrir l'autre homme. Il l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

« - Vous partez en voyage ? reprit Holmes.

- Non Holmes, je ne pars pas en voyage.

- Alors cela signifie que…

- Que j'envisage de quitter Baker Street. De… vous quitter. »

Holmes se redressa vivement, le fixant de ses yeux flamboyants.

« - Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Vous qui me juriez dans vos grands moments de romantisme éhonté un amour éternel.

- Cela n'a pas changé, je vous aime toujours.

- Eh bien dans ce cas où est le problème ?

- Vraiment Sherlock, vous ne voyez pas ? Selon vous il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui qui pourrait me donner envie de m'enfouir loin de vous ? »

Visiblement perdu, le détective secoua lentement la tête avant de hausser négligemment les épaules. John soupira de lassitude en se passant une main sur le visage. Par moment Sherlock pouvait se montrer si… stupide. Ne restait plus donc qu'à jouer franc jeu avec lui.

« - Je n'en peux plus Sherlock. Rentrer chaque soir en me demandant si cette fois je vais vous retrouver mort… Je ne fais pas le poids face à cette drogue qui vous détruit peu à peu. J'ai cru que j'y arriverais, mais elle est pour vous une compagne bien trop perverse… et fidèle. Dans ces conditions il ne me reste plus qu'à m'éloigner. »

Watson s'interrompit, portant la main de son compagnon à ses lèvres il l'embrassa doucement.

« - C'est égoïste de ma part, reprit-il dans un murmure. Si je pars vous vous détruirez très certainement. Mais si je reste c'est moi que vous finirez par détruire. »

Et Holmes continuait à le fixer avec cette même expression vide, indéchiffrable. Souffrait-il de cette déclaration ? Le médecin espérait que ce soit le cas. Non pas qu'il souhaite le torturer, mais si la menace d'une séparation le peinait c'est qu'il ressentait effectivement de l'amour pour lui. C'était de ce détail tout particulier que Watson doutait le plus souvent.

L'instant d'après il crut voir une lueur nouvelle dans le regard de son colocataire, de la… peur ? Non, il devait se tromper. Pourtant les paroles que Holmes prononça ensuite lui prouvèrent qu'il avait bien vu juste.

« - Ne me quittez pas John… je vous en prie. »

Le ton, suppliant, acheva de briser le cœur du cadet. Il attira le détective à lui, l'embrassant doucement tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides.

« - Donnez-moi une raison Holmes, une vraie raison de ne pas vous laisser. Une véritable raison et je resterai à vos côtés pour au moins les cinquante prochaines années, comme je vous l'aie promis il y a si longtemps. »

Le logicien le considéra un moment en silence. Peu habitué à pareille intimité avec autrui il avait besoin de faire le point avant de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter.

« - Parce que... je vous ai…, commença-t-il doucement avant de se reprendre vivement, parce que je tiens à vous. »

Watson, qui un instant avait cru à une déclaration en bonne et due forme accusa le coup avec un hochement de tête qui se voulait compréhensif.

« - Ce n'est pas suffisant, conclut-il d'une voix étranglée, s'en voulant davantage au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots. Je vous parais probablement cruel, je le suis sans nul doute mais… j'ai besoin de plus que ça. Je veux comprendre ! Je n'en peux plus de craindre pour votre vie en permanence alors même que vous me maintenez volontairement dans le flou. J'en ai assez que vous vous dissimuliez tout en me demandant de tout accepter de votre part. Ce n'est pas juste pour moi.

- Il n'y a rien. Je ne vous cache absolument rien, tenta Holmes, mais même lui ne sembla pas convaincu par le ton de sa voix.

- Ce poison qui circule en ce moment même dans vos veines témoigne du contraire. »

Se taisant, il défia son compagnon du regard et, comme celui-ci ne disait toujours rien et ne semblait pas prêt à le faire, il se leva, la mort dans l'âme.

« - A votre guise Holmes. Vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. »

Et il s'empressa de lui tourner le dos pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux autant que pour se saisir de son bagage, qui semblait le narguer.

« - Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un petit garçon John, s'écria subitement le détective d'une voix mal assurée. »

Immédiatement, l'interpellé se figea, le cœur battant la chamade.

« - Je vous écoute, dit-il dans un murmure tout en revenant vers le lit, ne faisant aucune référence à ce qu'ils savaient pourtant tous les deux, que l'enfant dont il était question n'était évidemment autre que lui-même.

- Ce garçon avait une mère absolument adorable. Aimante et qui se préoccupait de lui en toutes circonstances. Bref, une mère comme tous rêveraient d'en avoir une. Son père en revanche était alcoolique et violent. »

Holmes s'interrompit un instant tandis que Watson posait une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son bras. Le médecin aurait souhaité dire quelque chose, tenté de soulager sa peine d'une parole tendre, mais les mots restaient obstinément coincés dans sa gorge.

Sherlock considéra un instant cette main posée sur son bras nu, ces doigts qui le caressaient doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus incongrue qui soit et trouva finalement un certain réconfort dans ce geste. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire triste puis il reprit la parole.

« - Heureusement pour eux, c'était un notable qui travaillait pour le gouvernement britannique, une sorte de Mycroft quoi que plus cynique et plus secret encore. Donc, du fait de ses activités, il voyageait souvent. Mais quand il était là… Il n'a jamais levé la main sur les enfants, elle ne l'aurait jamais toléré. En revanche il s'acharnait sur elle, implacablement, parfois même devant les deux frères terrorisés… Bien trop effrayés pour seulement réagir et tenter de l'aider. »

Alors qu'à ce stade sa voix se faisait plus grave, une légère pression sur le bras le soulagea. Il ne le reconnaitrait probablement jamais parce que ce n'était simplement pas son genre, mais la présence même de Watson était le meilleur remède à cette souffrance perpétuelle qui était la sienne, bien plus efficace encore que ne l'était la cocaïne qui détruisait peu à peu son existence.

« - Un jour elle en a eu assez et elle a décidé de partir. Choix difficile vous l'imaginez, sans ressource et accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants. Ils rassemblaient quelques maigres affaires quand le père est revenu plus tôt que prévu. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la situation. Les deux garçons ont été envoyés sans ménagement dans leur chambre… Puis il y a eu les cris… Téméraire, le plus jeune est redescendu, pour la trouver inconsciente sur le sol alors qu'il la frappait encore… Le garçon a hurlé je crois, ils se sont affrontés du regard. L'instant d'après, celui qui n'avait toujours été qu'un étranger à cette famille est parti en claquant la porte. »

Tout en parlant, Holmes avait pris la main de son camarade dans la sienne, la serrant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à lui faire mal. Pour autant Watson ne pensa pas un instant à se défaire de cette poigne d'acier qui lui broyait presque les phalanges. La douleur dans sa poitrine était bien plus forte encore. Il comprenait soudainement tellement de choses sur le détective. C'était comme s'il le découvrait enfin tel qu'il était réellement, avec ses failles et ses faiblesses, tellement loin de l'image hautaine et égoïste qu'il s'était forgé avec le temps. Et il n'en avait jamais été plus accessible qu'à cet instant. Watson sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer davantage.

Et Holmes, définitivement perdu dans son propre monde, continuait immuablement à parler, chaque mot les blessant un peu plus autant l'un que l'autre.

« - Elle est morte avant même que le médecin n'arrive. Et lui évidemment, en cheville avec nombre de gens influents n'a jamais été inquiété… Et ce gosse, impuissant, ne pouvait rien faire… »

Lorsqu'il s'interrompit cette fois, Watson eut la conviction qu'il n'irait pas plus loin de son propre chef désormais. Se rapprochant davantage de lui, il posa sa main libre sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, ses doigts s'égarant parfois sur ses lèvres pleines. Et ce faisant, il fut presque surpris de ne pas y trouver de larmes tant cette confession avait dû être pénible pour son compagnon. Lui-même avait les yeux humides et le cœur gros, mais Holmes était semble-t-il parvenu à garder intact au moins un pan de cette carapace qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps.

« - Ce petit garçon c'était vous n'est-ce pas, dit finalement le médecin dans ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question. »

Remarque probablement absurde, mais à présent qu'il entrevoyait enfin le vrai Sherlock, sans concession aucune, il se refusait à le laisser s'échapper trop prématurément.

Holmes se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête à peine perceptible pour toute réponse.

« - Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? insista le cadet. »

Le détective soupira profondément puis se mordit la lèvre avant de se décider à reprendre.

« - J'ai tenté d'expliquer aux policiers ce que j'avais vu mais ils n'en ont pas tenu compte. Selon eux je n'étais qu'un gamin hystérique. La thèse officielle fut qu'elle avait fait une chute mortelle dans les escaliers… alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine quand ils sont arrivés, acheva-t-il avec un rire aigre. La semaine suivante, Mycroft et moi partions en pension. Durant les années suivantes je n'ai revu mon père qu'en de très rares occasions, contraint par la tante chez laquelle nous passions dorénavant nos vacances d'été. C'était devenu un homme acariâtre et solitaire, plus imbibé que jamais… J'avais vingt-trois ans et je vivais déjà à Londres quand Mycroft m'a annoncé sa mort. »

S'ensuivit un long silence que cette fois John n'osa pas briser. Enfin, Holmes se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire d'une tristesse que le médecin n'avait jamais vu.

« - Il n'a jamais eu à répondre de ses actes, dit-il finalement comme pour conclure avec un malaise toutes les horreurs qui venaient d'être dévoilées.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Sherlock, tout ce gâchis… »

Holmes hocha douloureusement la tête et l'instant d'après ils étaient lèvres contre lèvres, échangeant le plus fougueux des baisers. Glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure indomptable de son compagnon, Watson avait bel et bien oublié jusqu'à l'existence de ces quelques affaires avec lesquelles il avait eu l'intention de s'en aller. Jamais il n'avait aimé autant qu'à cet instant l'homme qui se pressait contre lui, parce qu'enfin il le comprenait. Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de leur étrange relation il n'avait plus un simple étranger à ses côtés, mais bien un homme, avec ses failles et ses douleurs. C'était de ce Holmes qu'il avait souhaité tomber amoureux lorsqu'il espérait encore naïvement pouvoir le changer. Et même si ce moment de symbiose s'avérait bref et unique, il ne doutait pas qu'il saurait s'en contenter.

« - Alors la drogue…, commença-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Une façon d'oublier brièvement, confirma Holmes. Je trouve du réconfort là où je peux… La drogue, vous, ces crimes que je me plais résoudre… Sans cela je deviendrais certainement plus fou encore que je ne le suis déjà.

- Je vous comprends Sherlock. Mon dieu comme je vous comprends. Mais ce n'est pas la solution. Pas la drogue en tout cas. Cela se passera mal tôt ou tard or je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre. Pas si je sais que j'aurais pu vous aider. Vous voulez bien me promettre que vous n'y toucherez plus ?

- Je n'y arriverai pas, répondit simplement Holmes. Vous ne comprenez pas, quand je suis seul ici, désœuvré… j'en ai alors besoin autant que de respirer…

- A nous deux nous y arriverons, décréta Watson en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton sûr de lui, presque autoritaire, il était pourtant loin de ressentir réellement cette assurance. Holmes avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à se détruire à petit feu, espérer qu'il cesse comme par magie était au moins naïf sinon inconscient. Pourtant il avait besoin de continuer à espérer, pour que cela soit tout de même la peine d'essayer, même si l'issue fatale lui semblait finalement la plus probable.

« - Vous ne partez pas ? s'enquit Holmes.

- Je ne pars pas, confirma-t-il tranquillement. Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit le bon choix, mais je ne peux en envisager d'autres.

- Bien. J'espère que nous n'aurons ni l'un ni l'autre à regretter cette décision. »

Watson se fit la même réflexion et tandis que ses doigts se nouaient à ceux de l'autre homme, il eut la désagréable conviction que tout cela se finirait mal tôt ou tard.

THE END.


End file.
